


As is clear from the parking regulations, however, there are situations in which you are not entitled to stop.

by MiserableLie95



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableLie95/pseuds/MiserableLie95





	As is clear from the parking regulations, however, there are situations in which you are not entitled to stop.

Morrissey grabbed Johnny’s arm on the way back from the bar to their hotel rooms, stopping him from following Andy and Mike back up the stairs. Johnny spun around dramatically, giving Morrissey an annoyed look. There was another bottle of rum up in his hotel room that he had been looking forward to breaking into. 

“What is it?” Johnny asked. He sounded pissed off, and he was glad that he did. He was drunk. He was bored of being on tour, and angry with another night in another hotel room. They always looked the same, no matter where they were. 

“I want you," Morrissey said. He was quiet, but his voice wavered slightly. He must’ve been embarrassed to admit it, to appear as vulnerable. There was a steady blush rising from his chest up, Johnny noticed. Morrissey was drunk too, but he was always better at hiding it. 

“So what?” Johnny said. 

Morrissey furrowed his eyebrows, undaunted, and grabbed onto Johnny’s shoulders, pushing him against the wall. He pressed him against the wall with his body and kissed Johnny hard. 

Johnny’s eyes flashed up to Morrissey’s angrily. “What are you doing?” he asked hotly, trying to loosen Morrissey’s grip.

“I miss you," Morrissey said softly. He was almost inaudible.

Johnny swallowed, shaking his head. “I can’t do this right now, Morrissey. I’ve got things to do." 

“The only thing you’ve got planned is drinking more and talking badly about me with the lads”, Morrissey said between his teeth. 

The fire was back in his eyes again, Johnny leaned his head back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. “That’s not what it’s like, Moz."

“What is it like then? Why else have you been avoiding me?” Morrissey asked sadly. 

Johnny risked a look at him despite his best instincts telling him not to, and Morrissey was looking down at the ground despondently. Angie had been out on tour with the band for the last few weeks. As it were, he spent as little time around Morrissey as possible when she was there. It wasn’t out of meanness. It was him doing everything he could to protect himself, to protect Morrissey, and to keep their relationship private. Johnny had a feeling that Angie would just know if she was to see them together, even in the most platonic of settings. The way they interacted, the shared looks, the intimacy of their relationship- it would all be obvious to a carefully trained eye. She would recognize what was going on, she could recognize the look in Johnny’s eyes when he saw Morrissey come into a room because it used to be reserved for only her. So he couldn’t go there. He couldn’t wreck what he had. He had just sent her home two days earlier, and spent the days that followed getting blind drunk; trying not to think of his wife, or his singer- his lover. 

Johnny reached up and brushed his fingers along Morrissey’s jawline, and Morrissey closed his eyes briefly, releasing himself into the familiar intimacy. “All right. You know it’s not you," Johnny whispered. Morrissey inhaled shakily, leaning into Johnny’s touch. “I miss you too…” Johnny sighed. “It’s not been easy, Moz. You’ve got to know that."

Morrissey kissed Johnny’s temple, pausing as Johnny wrapped his arms around him. He looked down to meet Johnny’s gaze and neither of them said any more. There wasn’t anything left to say on the topic. 

“We can’t stand in this hallway all night. Someone’s going to come by," Johnny finally said. Morrissey nodded and took a step away, leaning against the wall next to Johnny with his eyes closed. “You’re drunk," Johnny laughed, looking up at the singer. 

“So what?” Morrissey sighed. He refused to open his eyes because if he did, everything would be spinning. “I still know what I want," he added spitefully. 

“You want me to come back to your room?” Johnny asked, already knowing the answer. Morrissey wasn’t as much of a closed book as he thought himself to be. He was incapable of asking for what he wanted, what he needed. It was simply a matter of pride. 

“Yes," Morrissey said tersely, like he was doing Johnny a favor, but really- it was what he had been wanting for weeks. 

“I’ve got to stop by my room first. You wait for me in yours," Johnny said, pushing Morrissey in front of him to walk down the hall.

“You promise you’ll come round?” Morrissey asked earnestly over his shoulder. 

“Yeah, say it a little louder- that'd be perfect," Johnny muttered under his breath, rounding the stairs to go up to his room. 

He took a couple shots from the bottle of rum Andy had left on the dresser, listening to the percussion section of the band laughing in the room next door with the roadies and stage hands. No need for all that, anyway. He brushed his teeth in the bathroom before shutting off the lights and heading down to Morrissey’s room. The door had been left slightly open, and Johnny locked it, finding Morrissey watching television with a blank look on his face, arguably not hearing a word. 

“Oi, Mozzer," Johnny called out as he shut the door behind him. 

Morrissey raised his eyebrows and nodded at the spot next to him on the couch. “Do you mind?” Johnny laughed, sitting down next to Morrissey, who had barely looked at him as he entered the room. 

Morrissey shook his head, finally diverting his attention to the man next to him. “There you are…” Morrissey said. 

“Here I am," Johnny replied. 

“Fucking kiss me already”, Morrissey growled, pulling Johnny against him. 

Johnny took Morrissey’s face into his hands and kissed him hard, letting out everything that he had been building up in the weeks he had spent avoiding the one person he wanted to be with most. When he leaned away for air Morrissey was ravenous, grabbing at Johnny and pulling him back in for more. Johnny sucked at Morrissey bottom lip and pulled at his shirt quickly, making him lift his arms to get it off. Johnny pushed him back against the arm of the couch and got on top of him, feeling Morrissey’s erection digging against him. 

“Oh my, Mozzer," Johnny said in a mock-scandalized tone. He grinded against the singer, kissing his neck hard, biting at his pale skin. 

“Fuck, Johnny," Morrissey hissed.

“You’ve got to stop waiting for me to make you cum," Johnny laughed, grinding against Morrissey's cock for a moment. 

“Can you blame me?” Morrissey groaned. He gripped Johnny’s hips tightly, sitting up slightly to kiss Johnny again. They kissed each other without gentleness, so familiar with the other’s body, angling their faces and changing speeds without having to think about it. Johnny moaned as Morrissey gripped him through his jeans, not expecting the touch. He couldn’t get hard enough to match the level Morrissey was at after all the drinks he'd had. 

“You want me so?” Johnny asked teasingly, looking down as Morrissey fumbled with his belt. 

“Oh, you’ve no idea," Morrissey said in a low voice. He unbuttoned his jeans and reached in to touch himself, a soft groan in the back of his throat. 

“Too drunk to fuck," Johnny muttered wistfully, watching Morrissey open his mouth in pleasure. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Johnny”, Morrissey groaned, leaning his head back against the couch. He didn’t slow the movements of his hand and Johnny licked his lips, watching his partner hungrily.

“Give us a show at least," Johnny suggested. 

“You want to watch?” Morrissey asked. He ran his long fingers along his torso slowly, toying with one nipple as his other hand moved along his cock in even strokes. 

“I do," Johnny answered coolly. He leaned back and reached into his jacket for his cigarettes, and put one into his mouth as Morrissey got up and took off his jeans. “Do you want lube?” Johnny asked, flicking his lighter and inhaling deeply.

“No, this is fine," Morrissey laughed. He cupped his balls in one hand as he moved the other along his length, biting his lip.

The cigarette would do for now, Johnny told himself, watching Morrissey carefully.“Porn?” Johnny suggested helpfully, taking a deep drag and blowing the smoke away from the singer. 

“No," Morrissey sighed. “I don’t watch porn. Don’t even need the pictures anymore…” He trailed off, trying to swallow back a moan. “Just you," he murmured. A flushed color was moving from his chest up to his face.

“Don’t you hold back and try to stay quiet," Johnny chastised, grinning. 

Morrissey laughed, licking this lips. He moved to touch the head of his cock, his eyes closing automatically as he brushed his fingers over the sensitive gland. As he moaned, his muscles tightened in his pleasure. “Ooh, do that again," Johnny said in a low voice, taking another deep drag of his cigarette. Morrissey met Johnny’s hungry gaze and maintained eye contact as he did so, gasping as he stroked the head of his cock with careful concentration. 

“Fuck," Johnny muttered, his eyes widening as he watched his partner. “Moz, you’re killing me here," Johnny laughed. “Actually, I’m going to kill Andy for making me take those last couple shots and giving me whiskey dick."

Morrissey started to laugh as he moved his hand down his cock but stopped as his muscles tightened up quickly again, his head falling back against the back of the couch with an eager moan. When he looked at Johnny again, his chest was heaving, and his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. He moaned again as he continued, breathing shakily. Johnny couldn’t seem to close his mouth as he watched Morrissey get close to orgasm, noting the familiar signs that pointed to having Morrissey shaking and gasping with his release. He felt his own hands shaking in anticipation, and he wasn’t even involved. 

“Oh, baby, you’re going to cum," Johnny laughed, stubbing out his cigarette.

“How… can I be expected to last… with you looking at me like that?” Morrissey choked out, slowing the movements of his hand.

Johnny laughed again, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m committing this to memory entirely," Johnny explained. He scooted closer to the singer and leaned in, meeting Morrissey’s gaze. “Can I kiss you before you finish?”

Morrissey laughed, slightly breathless, and nodded his head. “I must warn you though, if you touch me, I will explode." Johnny grinned and pressed his lips against Morrissey’s, running his tongue along the singer’s bottom lip. “Oh, baby," Morrissey groaned against Johnny’s mouth.

“You’ve no idea how sexy you look right now," Johnny whispered, trailing his fingers along Morrissey’s chest. “I would devour you in a fucking second if you’d let me," Johnny said in a low voice. 

Morrissey’s breath caught in his throat, and he looked at Johnny with wide eyes as he felt a tightening in the bottom of his abdomen. “Please," Morrissey gasped, “I’m literally just about to cum." 

Johnny moved down quickly, sucking on the head of Morrissey’s cock without waiting another moment. Morrissey moaned loudly, leaning back against the couch as his hips started to raise with the need to finish. Johnny swallowed the salty precum and groaned with Morrissey’s cock touching the back of his throat, the vibrations making Morrissey gasp, his legs beginning to tremble.

“Oh…Oh…” Morrissey moaned desperately, gripping Johnny’s jacket. “Fuck," he sighed, swallowing hard as another tremor wracked his body. “Oh. Oh, I…” Morrissey stopped, his breathing being reduced to sharp pants as Johnny massaged his balls with his free hand. “Johnny…” Morrissey moaned sweetly, his body tensing hard. 

“Oh, Johnny…” He moaned again. He was right on the brink of shooting into Johnny’s mouth. “J-John, I’m gonna-…” Morrissey started, breaking off with another moan as he felt Johnny nodding to signify that he was ready for Morrissey to finish. “Ohh, god," Morrissey groaned, gasping as he started to cum. His entire body trembled as he reached climaxed, gasping and groaning deeply. He was still panting during the aftershocks, laughing as Johnny had straightened up, looking both satisfied and shocked. 

"I'll learn to stop keeping you waiting eventually," Johnny said as he got a towel for the singer to clean himself up with. 

"Ah yes, eventually," Morrissey nodded agreeably. 

He didn't believe him, naturally. And why should he, Johnny thought. He couldn't think of anything to say. They were past the point where there was any sense in Johnny trying to defend himself, so he didn't. He kissed his lover gently, and brushed his fingers through his hair. There was still another week left of the tour.


End file.
